The Radio Knows What The Mouth Won't Say
by ancim
Summary: Set after Purgatory, alex and bobby have not been speaking to each other and they are both tired. on the way home the radio seems to know what they are too afraid to say to one another.thanks to paulaloci at youtube for inspiring this
1. Prologue

**You know the drill, I do not now, nor will I ever own Law & Order Criminal Intent or its actors. I also do not own "Please Don't Give Up On Me" by Solomon Burke or "What Sound" by LAMB, or "Never Felt This Way" by Alicia Keys or "Cold" by Crossfade or even "Wait For You" by Nelly Furtado. I'm simply borrowing them for my story to help it move along so please do not sue me as you will only get a box of Cap'n Crunch and a Blackberry Pearl. Look at it like this I'm offering you free promotion. Takes place after Purgatory then it goes where I want after all this is fan fiction so please no hate mail about little things that may be slightly ooc. Ok now that we've established that here is the guide. **_**Italic words are the actual story/character thoughts.**_

**Prologue**

_It had been two weeks, five days, twelve hours, fifteen minutes and some odd seconds since Robert Goren's fragile semblance of an existence once again came crashing down around him. Bobby_

_ often wondered if and when it would completely implode on itself. __**Implode: to collapse inwardly with force as a result of the external pressure being greater than the internal pressure**__._

_ What a coincidence that seemed to describe his present situation to a T. Now Bobby wasn't a superstitious man by a long shot, years of mental and physical abuse made sure of that, yet after going_

_ over the word implode in his head for the umpteenth time he couldn't help but wonder if some unseen entity had created that word just to torment the little sanity he could still call his own. Daily_

_ Bobby delved into the minds of NYC's finest criminal minds loosing a little more of himself each time yet he had found an anchor in the craziness of it all. Bobby was never one to think that he_

_ deserved anything beyond hurt and grief especially after a seemingly never ending line of ex's of both the personal and professional variety. You see it wasn't from lack of trying to accommodate_

_ people on his part it was just that people didn't get him so rather than learn they all ran. All save for __her.__ Robert was rarely a surprised man then again there were a lot of things he was and__ wasn't_

_ before __her__. Hope for him had presented itself in the form of a tiny but strong willed 5'2 ball of flesh otherwise known as Alexandrea Eames. Somehow in six years she managed to not only anchor_

_ him to something other than restlessness and despair, but she also wormed her way into his near lifeless heart. This may not seem like much to some casual outsider but anyone who has had_

_ the privilege to know bobby knows that he is more guarded than Fort Knox. Yes hope was named Alex and good times seemed like they were here to stay but like all good things it had to end one_

_ day._


	2. A New Day Same Old Bull

**Chapter 1**

_ Eames had just finished the last of her paperwork for the day without so much as a glance in my direction the entire time. Quickly she grabbed her coat and purse and was headed for the door. It_

_ was then I decided to ask her if she had plans for the weekend to which her only reply was a glare. No one glares like Eames. I think she secretly owns a patent on the glare. I thought she would_

_ never turn those cold eyes toward me. I thought that look was reserved especially for perps in our never ending dance called the interrogation room ,but I see I was wrong. That in itself is a rarity._

_ She can't begin to imagine how much that hurt me. I know I have hurt her in the past but she hurt me as well. Now I know I can be easy going, forgiving and the last one to blame my friends, but_

_ the day she read that letter in court hurt me more than I will ever let her know. Even in my pain I still put her feelings first. Its not so much the words, cause lets face it she wasn't the first to say_

_ them, but the fact that I would have been blind sighted. I mean she gave no indication that it might not have worked out. Sure a few things bothered her like the way I'd sniff a corpse or my erratic_

_ driving, but she made me feel like she was willing to give it a try. She even told me I was good with that homeless nut job when we were trying to figure out who stabbed up a church official. We_

_ laughed and smiled so excuse me for not knowing. As much as I love her this has made me hard pressed to trust her now. I mean if someone is smiling in your face but complaining about you_

_ behind your back it makes you wonder about other things. Haven't I suffered enough? I don't need this bull right now and from her of all people. Heaven help me though I can't seem to pull away._

_ Oh great here comes Ross. "Goren what are you still doing here," he asked. "I'm just finishing up old paperwork." Me staying late to do paperwork? I wouldn't even buy that. I guess that's why_

_ His eyes locked with mine briefly before turning away as he nodded in understanding. " Look Goren I'm not going to pretend that you are my favorite person," I roll my eyes. I mean come on who_

_ doesn't know that. "but what ever is going on between you and Eames is obviously nowhere near the mend. I can't have you two moping around here like that. Its not good for they type of work_

_ you do. Now one of two things is going to happen. Either you two stay away from here until this is solved or __**I**__ step in with new partners for you both." The nerve of that little prick! How dare he_

_ try to give me a new partner! I bet he'd loved that seeing as no one can really deal with me like Eames has. Had. He knows eventually I'd break without her that's what he is waiting for I'm sure._

_ "That won't be necessary," I replied. "Then you know what to do now don't you," the snake replied in his usual dry sarcastic tone. " Goodnight detective." Goodnight. Ha. I bet Rodgers knows a_

_ thing or two about his 'goodnights' they deserve each other. " Yeah sure." I'm glad he is gone now I can continue to wallow in my sadness._


	3. Please Don't Give Up On Me

**Chapter 2**

_About two hours later I finally decided to go home. I packed up, put on my coat and got on the elevator. Once I reached the garage I got into the car I borrowed from Lewis. A 1970 Pontiac GTO _

_Sport Coupe colored cherry red. Now anyone who knows me knows that I have a lot of nervous energy that I am constantly looking to release so I tend to fidget or drum my fingers and pen. Since_

_ I was now driving I could not do that so I took to playing with the radio dial. It helped for awhile until I got bored. My mind was beginning to show signs of retreating into itself when all of a sudden_

_ the soothing voice of Solomon Burke began to grab at me begging for my attention._

**If I fall short  
If I don't make the grade**

_I'm sorry I didn't meet your standards_**  
If you're expectations aren't met in me today**

_I'm not sure I could meet them even if I knew what they were but I know I would try._**  
There's always tomorrow, or tomorrow night**

_The hope of tomorrow gives me the strength to climb out of bed each morning. I used to laugh at Scarlett o' Hara at then end of 'Gone With the Wind' going on about tomorrow after she finally had to lay in the bed she had made for herself. Now I see. Now I sympathize and realize she didn't know just like me, a good thing when it came her way._**  
Hang in there, baby**

_I promise I'll try harder for us_**  
Sooner or later I know I'll get it right**

_Being around me all these years should have at least taught you that I never stop until I make things right no matter how long it takes._**  
Please don't give up on me**

_Please._**  
Oh please don't give up on me**

_Please._**  
I know It's late, late in the game**

_Six years. Six very long and sometimes trying years in this strange partnership of theirs_  
**But my feelings, my true feelings haven't changed  
Here in my heart I know, I know I was wrong, wrong, wrong**

_Trust. Five letters and one syllable. It often plagued my mind how the little things always seemed to make me come undone. Undercover. Can't tell family, friends or even my partner. When I was handed this assignment my only thoughts were about getting back my shield so I could be with her. I knew she was worried about me as she always was but to protect her it had nothing to do with trust. How could she think that after all I revealed to her about my past. After I tore down a few walls for her in my heart and mind. I shut her out of this because I had to. Looking back now makes me wonder if it was the right thing to do. Everyday she trusted me to guard her life and I couldn't even give her the common courteously of a phone call to let her know I was alright. _  
**I'd like to make amends for the love that I've never ever, ever, ever shown**

_I love her so much until it hurts so I resort to pushing her away to protect myself but she thinks I'm not letting her in because I don't trust her or respect her enough. I'll do anything to make it up to her if she'd only let me._  
**Just don't give up on me, every word is true**

_Alex please don't leave me like all the others. I swear I'm not just giving you lip service. I really do need you._  
**I'll give you my everything, all of my love,  
All of my love, all of my love, love, love to you  
Just don't give up on me,  
oh please, please, please don't give up on me  
I don't want you to**

_Anything I have its yours .Alex don't you see how distraught I am without you even Ross saw it when you were kidnapped I was so lost without you to anchor me to this plane! I'm desperate Alex look at me ,smack me ,belittle me, be sarcastic with me please! Anything is better than this silence between us I now know, because of you, what they mean when they say silence can be so loud. I'm begging you Alex lets be like we used to be._**  
I know It's late, but wait please, please, please, please don't give up on me  
Promise, will you promise me, will you promise me  
Please don't give up on me  
We can make it if we try  
I'm going to hold on, hold on with me**

_Only for you Alex will I hold on. Only for you will I try. It won't always be sunshine and lemon drops but if you promise me not to run I promise to open up a little more. These things take time._**  
And don't give up on me  
Oh baby don't give up on me  
Whatever you do we'll make it though  
Don't you give up on me,  
Please, please, please promise me,  
Don't give up on me**

_I know its not possible , but it felt like that song was literally pulling on my heartstrings. Well at least I got some of that off my chest. I wonder what _**she** is doing right now.


	4. Wait For You

**Chapter 3**

_Alex had left bobby without so much as a goodbye. She knew it was wrong but she just had to get out of there before her true feelings revealed themselves. She wasn't quite ready to go home yet so she decided to go for a little drive that turned out to be a two hour drive. She needed an outlet to calm her nerves so she turned fiddled with the radio until she came across something with potential. A funky cross between a hip hop and middle eastern beat began. As the lyrics started she realized that they were hitting home._

**I know you're trying to get around me baby**

_Avoidance thy name is Goren._**  
I know you've got me in your heart baby**

_I know he loves me, maybe not in the way I love him but he does care._**  
I know that you could love me  
If you only had a guarantee**

_Maybe all he needs is a little assurance, which I haven't been giving. How can I expect him to fall for me when all I have been doing is pulling away while he has been trying to reach out. So many people depend on him but no one is really there when he needs someone they all abandon him. Small wonder why he is like he is._**  
When I look at your face it's so empty  
I know I could fill you with love baby**

_That face. That sweet boyishly handsome face that once held so much joy and curiosity now only displays grief some of which I put there. If you gave me the chance now bobby I promise I would love you with all I have._

**Your soul is dying for me  
Can't deny our energy  
**_I feel your soul crying out for me begging me to return to the days of old. No one seems to understand how we made it this far but that's because they aren't connected like we are. Were at one time we could finish each others sentences. At one time I used to relish being caught up in the aura of your energy and I liked having you in mine. _**  
**

**And you're far I'm near you're there  
I'm here you're hurting for me I can see it in your eyes**

_Somewhere along the way we got off kilter and I know I'm partly to blame. Instead of being one soul in two bodies, we are now two lost souls always just missing its host. I hurt you in court those couple years ago I know it. It doesn't matter how much you expressly deny it. That's my bobby always thinking of others._**  
Some of the hardest things are easy to achieve with patience  
**_They say patience is a virtue I say she's a slut because she is always getting screwed!_**  
I'll wait for you until the heavens fall**

_I can say that with ease because I know the heavens will never fall therefore I will always wait for you._**  
I'll wait for you until the end of the world**

_And continue to wait in the next_**  
I'll wait for you until I no longer breathe**

_Being without you is like no longer breathing_**  
I know that it's not impossible**

_With a little faith we can get it back and you could learn to love me just as I have with you._**  
I'll wait for you until you finish your fight**

_I have waited and will keep waiting until you exorcise your inner demons_**  
I'll wait for you until the timing is right**

_Timing is everything with you. If its too early you pull away. If its too late you are already too far along for me to catch up._**  
I'll wait for you until you knock on my door**

_How I wish!_**  
Cuz right now it's feeling just like a movie yeah yeah...  
Just like a movie  
**_Yeah it feels like one of those cheesy chick flicks I will never tell you I watch where boy meets girl, boy looses girl boy hopefully gets girl back. When did we become so cliché?_**  
I know that this is hard for you**

_Opening up when you are constantly being hurt is not an easy task._**  
Want you to know that I'm feeling it too**

_You aren't along I can relate to you in some ways._**  
It's taken some time but now I see everything  
It's so clear to me I can't give up your love without dying baby**

_Time is a mother and a great teacher. Unfortunately she does so at the cost of youth. People say that God is an on time God. I say he is fortunate to be on time while we live in time with all kinds of limits and statures. Time has taught me to be more observant of my surrounds. For example I notice we have two ears and one mouth so we can listen twice as much as we speak, that is something I have yet to master. Time has also showed me how hollow I am inside without Bobby by my side. I won't give him up without a fight._**  
I'll wait until the sea is dry baby**

_That can mean many things but to me it means I'll wait until the unseen flow of your tears have ran their course._**  
How do we know what love is**

_Suddenly I'm reminded of that cheesy 90's song from 'Night At The Roxbury' What is love baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more. Man I hate that song._**  
Until it is free  
**_Get back on track Eames I tell myself. How will we know what we will be or how we will work unless we set it free by trying. _**  
You don't gotta do anything that you can't do**

_I'm not asking for much_**  
You don't gotta do anything in a hurry**

_Take all the time you need to get it right_**  
You don't gotta do anything that you can't do**

_Again I say I will never ask you to go above and beyond your norm. and if I have let me be the first to say sorry._**  
I know you're there you got me**

_That's just the way it is._**  
You don't gotta do anything that you can't do  
You don't gotta do anything in a hurry**

_Okay we are getting a bit repetitious_

_now aren't we?_**  
You don't gotta do anything so don't worry**

_For once in your life let someone else bare the burden._**  
I trust you and I know you're there**

_I see now that in spite of everything you have always remained my friend._**  
I know you're there**

_Oh Bobby I'm so sorry please don't stop being there._


	5. Cold

**Chapter 4**

_Goren was still driving and in shock mode after the last song when low and behold Crossfade began to play. "Are you serious," he cried out. "I swear I'm going to kill this radio."_

**Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win**

_How many times in the past had I forgot about her? How many times had I became so obsessed with getting the answers that I'd never stop to see if Eames was following or not? How many times had I nearly drowned chasing after my white whale knowing full well that it was never mine for the catching? I know I wasn't right yet she stayed by my side no matter the consequences._**  
**

**You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high  
**_Oh Alex you are both my drug and my only cure. My life is hard but with you and your strength I can get by. You make me fly to heights that even the eagles could never achieve._**  
**

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you  
**_I never wanted to hurt you Alex. I am so used to being a loner even after years with you its just my nature. In my own sick little way its me protecting you from my inner demons._**  
**

**And I'm sorry about all the lies**  
**Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again**

_I am a shell of my former self. I like to think that at some point I was close to attaining some level of happiness but who am I kidding happiness doesn't love me without you. You see that's the problem for so long now I have relied on you to be my happiness and strength that I didn't see what it was doing to us. Its been so long since my sanity was my own that I'm not sure how to get it back without you._**  
**

**Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold  
**_How did we go from is to was. I want to go back please go with me. Let me know where we went wrong so we can avoid doing it again._**  
**

**I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me**

_Its no secret that I'm not the poster child for sanity or playing well with others. There were so many problems that I tried to shield you from. I never wanted you to travel down the dark corridors that make up my mind. You have had to deal with so much already with the death of Joe, Jo Gage, me reopening Joe's case, and though you'll never admit it aloud, giving up little Nathan. You were right about one thing though, most of my wounds are self inflicted._**  
I never really wanted you to go**

_All I ever wanted form the time I met you was to be at your side. _**  
So many things you should have known**

_Like how much I love you._**  
I guess for me there's just no hope**

_Who am I kidding. You'll never forgive me for this one. You probably turned in another request for a new partner an this time the letter won't be recanted. I bet Ross knows this and that's why he said what he did. That jerk!_**  
I never meant to be so cold**

_Please believe that I only ever wanted to protect you, love you, and have you in my life. I have to see you tonight and give one last attempt at making it right._


	6. Never Felt This Way

**********************************************************************

**Chapter 5**

_Eames had just arrived home after another round of avoid the Bobby and it had taken its toll also the two hour trip helped fatigued to set in. While Alex fully intended to make Bobby suffer for how_

_he hurt her she hadn't expected to feel the effects herself. Then to add insult to injury the radio decides to tease her but it was a welcome tease because by the time the song was done she _

_discovered a few things. It was like what the hell was going on today. If she listened closely enough she swore she could hear the angels laughing at her. She just might be taking Bobby's mother_

_place in Carmel Ridge before he did. I know what I need she said to no one in particular. Alex grabbed her favorite heather grey with the lilac lace nighty with the matching undies. It hugged her_

_curves, thank you Nathan, in all the right places and fell about three inches above her knees. Next she walked into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles. The edge of the tub_

_was lined in vanilla scented candles and mounted on the wall was a shower radio. Next she stripped and entered the steamy oasis and closed her eyes until the soft sounds of Alicia Keys beckoned_

_her soul. _

**There will never come a day**

_I know this song. What the heck is going with the radio today?_**  
You will ever hear me say**

_Of all songs to come on why did this one have to jump into my ears. Oh well I might as well listen to the lyrics maybe it will help me decide some things like the other one did._**  
That I want or need to be without you**

_Despite all that we have been through over the last seven years, the lies, hurts, betrayals, and the seemingly constant battle to see who could inflict the most pain, I will never leave your side and refuse to imagine life without you. I made the mistake once but never again will you read or hear about my desire to leave you bobby I'm fully vested in you rather you realize it or not._  
**I want to give my all**

_Anything I have Bobby just let me know and I will give it to you. My everything and my anything just name it and its yours._  
**Baby just hold me**

_Please comfort me like there's no tomorrow_**  
Simply control me**

_Most people think that I'm the driver in this strange relationship that is us ,but that couldn't be further from the truth. If they only knew how you not only wormed your way in, but also took over my very being with your heart and all the kindness you seem to be in a never ending supply of, then maybe they would see what I see._**  
Because your arms they keep away the lonelies**

_On the very rare occasion when I would let my mask of indifference and sarcasm slip and showed you my true self ,those loving arms were right there to catch me. For those brief moments I felt as if my loneliness was finally held at bay._**  
When I look into your eyes**

_Eyes like mine! Sometimes I get so lost in your milk chocolate spheres. Spheres that take me to a high that could easily make a drug fiend jealous._**  
Then I realize**

_Oh boy did I ever_**  
All I need is you in my life**

_Yep it is true_**  
All I need is you in my life**

_I am in love with you Bobby! Heaven help me._**  
Cuz I never felt this way about lovin**

_If I were to be honest with myself, not even Joe could measure up to what we have. Do you realize I have been your partner for longer than I was married. Half the stuff I put up with from you would have sent Joe and I to divorce court. This love i can no longer deny._**  
No  
Never felt so good baby**

_I have never had a man make me feel the way you do. This emotional roller coaster has taken me from the highest highs to the lowest lows yet I don't ever want to get off unless its with you Bobby. Only you. I'm ruined for any man that isn't you but you don't know that do you._**  
Never felt this way about lovin  
It feels so good**

_Even if you never know of my feelings or never return my love its all the same because of the joy you bring to my life by just being there when I need you most. I'm no fool I'll take what I can get and run with it because loving you, requited or not. Feels so good._


	7. What Sound

**Chapter 6**

_Goren was driving with reckless abandon. He was a man on a mission and heaven help anyone who got in his path. Bobby was so into his own world that he didn't notice a new song had begun. Funny thing is that at that precise moment Eames was listening to the same thing._

*****************************************************************************************

_Meanwhile………_

_Alex was still in the tub starring at the ceiling while meditating on the song that just left her ears but not her heart. She finally ready to forgive Bobby and pick up all the shattered pieces. Slowly Alex raised herself from the, now lukewarm, confines of the bathtub and grabbed her favorite blue bath sheet and wrapped it around her body. As soon as she began to dress an unfamiliar tune began to tease her._

**What is that sound Ringing in my ears,**

_"What are these people singing about now"_

**The strangest sound,**

_"Stranger than this song? I hope not."_

**I've heard for years and years,**

_"Lady you need help."_

**The sound of two hearts,**

_"Okay now you have my attention."_

**It was at that moment that bobby decided to tune into the song.**

"I know a bit about two hearts. Hers and mine. Mine and hers."

**Beating side by side,**

_"If I listen close enough I can hear his heart beating in sync to mine."_

"Side by side, I wonder if Eames knows that our hearts have found the harmony that our lives seem to be lacking these days?"

**The sound of one love ,**

**That neither one can hide ,**

"_I wish I wasn't the only one hiding." They simultaneously replied although they were miles apart._

**The sound that makes the world go round ,**

**The sound that makes the world go round.**

"_Bobby's Heartbeat."_

"_Alex heartbeat."_

**What is that sound**

**Running round my head**

"_That would be the butterflies that have taken up residence in my belly. Those suckers are really loud to." **Thought Alex.**_

**Funny I thought,**

**That part was long since dead**

"_When Joe died my heart ceased to beat in the metaphorical sense of course, then like a pair of jumper cables to a dying battery Bobby gave me a new start._"

"_After multiple girlfriends leaving me I thought that I was through with love. That was before she came along and weaved her soul around mine."_

**But now there is, new life ,Coursing through my veins**

"_How I began to slowly forget Joe is a mystery even to me. Bobby brought newness to my life. I could be myself around him I don't have to hide behind suits to get respect. I don't have to be a brain like him ( not that I'm dumb mind you)._

"_Alex, with a single whispered word, has started the flow of life within me anew."_

**Because there's someone, Who makes it beat again,**

"_Robert O. Goren."_

"_Alex Eames."_

**The sound that makes the world go round **

**The sound that makes the world go round **

**The sound that makes the world go round **

**The sound that makes the world go round**

"_Oh Great just when I start liking this song it goes all repetitious on me like the other one."_

"_I bet if Alex were here she'd make some dry remark about the repetition of this song. I love her sense of humor."_

**What is that sound Ringing in my ears**

**The strangest sound I've heard for years and years**

" _Three years, two months, and five days have I been hearing this sound," thought Alex._

"_Day one I knew I'd never be the same again," replied Bobby._

**The sound of two hearts, Beating side by side**

**The sound of one love **

**That neither one can hide**

_"Whose trying to hide? Okay I am but if Goren were here right now, I'd show him some sounds of my own!"_

**"Apparently I can't hide what I feel. I remember almost beating the life out of Frank for suggesting that I take Eames to a hotel to get it out my system. I also remember him asking me if she was my wife once. It also didn't escape my notice that instead of coming to me directly about Tate's Frank instead went to her. He knew I'd bring her the stars if she would but ask for them. My mother thought she was my girlfriend and the way we flow when we go undercover is unprecedented. They all know or knew before me. Its rare that someone other than Nicole Wallace can stay one step ahead of me. Okay you know what the radio is going off." _Finally after what seemed like hours, Goren reached his destination. Its now or never…………_**


	8. Let's Get It On

**Chapter 7**

Eames was just about to shut the radio off due to commercial break when suddenly there was a knock at her front door.

" _I wonder who that could be at this hour?"_

_Knock knock_

"_Hold your horses I'm coming"_

_Imagine her surprise when she opened the door and saw the object of her affection standing on the other side._

"_You going to let me in Eames or do I have to keep standing in the cold?"_

_She stepped aside and let him in. It didn't escape her attention when he raked his eyes over her body appreciatively. Instead of being angry she returned the look._

"_so what brings you here Bobby?"_

"_Eam- I mean Alex we need- I mean I need to talk to you. These last two weeks have been so hard on me. I know what I did was wrong and I also know that you don't want to hear me say I did it_

_ to protect you but I did. That wasn't my only reason though. Like you said most of my wounds are self inflicted. I have been hurt a lot and I had it ruff growing up so I tend to shut people out who_

_ only want to help me. I also know that even though I have lots of self inflicted wounds I can deal with them because I created them. What I don't know is how to deal with the wounds you_

_ created when you stopped talking to me. I feel like I can't breathe Eames. Everyone thinks that I'm so brilliant when it comes to solving complex cases and what not but they don't realize that_

_ comes with a price. Each day before you came along was torture. My mind would be so tangled up with the criminals that I dealt with until I didn't know where they began and I ended. I had_

_ nothing to anchor me down, and I just knew that my mother and I were destined to become roommates at Carmel Ridge. Alex when you came into my life I was so used to the bad that I didn't_

_ know how to receive the good that was in you towards me. You have been my anchor on this plane. Many days I felt like giving up but didn't because I wanted to be with you. Alex it hurts so bad_

_ loving you like I do-"_

_ Alex heart was ready to jump from the confines of her chest at bobby's last statement. She had been uncharacteristically quite while Goren spoke but she could no longer hold her peace. _

"_You love me?" Alex's voice came out more desperate and unsure than she wanted it to._

"_In so many ways Alex. For so long I have wanted you but didn't think I deserved you-" it was at this point that Alex rush him in a bear hug as tears began to stream down her face._

"_Didn't deserve me? Bobby it is I who don't deserve you I-"_

"_Are you saying what I think you are saying Alex?"_

" _Yes I am. Part of the reason I pushed you away was to hide my feelings. I didn't think I'd ever tell you but the strangest thing happened today on the way home. It seemed like all the songs on the radio were-" "geared towards us?" bobby finished for her._

"_Yes! It happened to you to?" she inquired of him. By this time Bobby had took a seat on her couch while she straddled his lap, her arms now hooked behind his neck while her head lay directly over his heart. This did not go unnoticed by bobby or his body since were being honest here._

"_I feel like I'm dreaming a dream I never want to wake from."_

"_Bobby?" Goren began to absently stroke her hair and plant tiny kisses atop her head._

"_Hmm?" came Goren's lazy reply. _

"_I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to I know you say you need me but I need you twice as much. You'll never know how much you mean to me. That one time in court where I had to_

_ read that letter was agonizing. I know, despite the fact that you deny it, it hurt you. In your mind you were probably thinking how could I write those thing without telling you and still have the_

_ nerve to smile in your face. Bobby if you let me back in I promise on my life that I will never again hurt you if it can be helped."_

_ Bobby lifted her chin to look directly into her eyes as he placed a chaste kiss to her waiting lips. _

" _I will forgive you only if you will forgive yourself. I'm at peace with it now that I have you and I know why." That did it. A fresh round of tears flowed from her eyes only this time Bobby was there to catch them and her._

"_Bobby I love you so much-" all of a sudden The beginning sounds to 'Lets Get It On' began to play. Goren and Eames began to laugh hysterically stopping only once they had caught their breaths._

"_Well," bobby began " the radio hasn't been wrong yet today-"_

"_Robert Goren are you suggesting what I think you are?" Alex stated in mock anger._

"_No- I mean yes -I mean only if- look maybe I should go." Goren set her down immediately missing her warmth when she suddenly grabbed his hand. He still would not meet her gaze so she pulled him to her and made him look at her._

" _For all your brilliance you are really just as clueless as every other male in the universe."_

" _Alex look-"_

"_Hello yeah me Alex I have the floor now okay."_

"_Sorry Eames."_

" _I'm going to pretend that you did not just call me Eames. Now what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted was what took you so long." she gave him a few moments so his brain could catch up with her words._

"_Alex are you sure because I don't think I can stop once I start."_

"_I'm sure I going to hit you if you don't start" that was all the encouragement Bobby needed as his lips and hands descended upon Alex in a feeding frenzy._


	9. Afterglow

**Chapter 8**

_Three hours later…….._

_Alex lay face to face with bobby in her bed lightly stroking his chest. She could not believe what just transpired between the two of them neither could Bobby. Bobby pulled her closer when he remember something. _

"_Ross."_

"_Okay I'm not sure that's a name I want to here while in bed with you but hey if that gets you-"_

"_You are not funny in the least. I just remembered he told me that we couldn't return to work until we fixed what was wrong between us."_

"_Really now." was Eames reply as her eyes began to twinkle._

"_So Detective, do you think things are on the up and up? Cause I feel a much needed vacation coming on that is if you are up for it." the double meaning of her words was not lost on him at all._

"_I am always up for anything that has to do with you." They both laughed as they geared up for round two and for whatever else life decided to throw their way._


	10. Guardians

**Epilogue**

_Had Bobby and Alex looked out the window they would have seen the two angels that had played matchmaker with their radio's. _

"_I'd say we did a pretty good thing today Victoria." the first angel said to the other._

"_Yeah we did but you almost got us caught with all that laughing earlier." replied Miguel._

"_I couldn't help it. These two deserve some happiness while things are calm. In the coming months they are going to need each other like never before. So its best they enjoy now although I think they will really make it in the long run." shot back Victoria._

"_Yeah you are right. Hey you want to go mess around with Danny Ross for a bit?"_

" _My dear Miguel I thought you'd never ask." and with that they were off._

_**THE END**_


End file.
